Hey Arnold christmas special filler sequel
by rancor3
Summary: Here is a short story that i made up of what was going on on christmas eve and day.


Hey Arnolds christmas sequel filler

This is a mini story that I created after watching the episode. I will only be explaining a few parts in the timeline when bailey at the government office decided to help Helga find Mr. Hyunh daughter and what happened a few days after christmas.

Final night of christmas eve- Mr Baileys office

Both Bailey and Helga spent two hours on the computer and phone to find mr hyunhs daughter. From birthdates and other key date events to figure out the connection.

"Alright the address that you provided me, I am able to do a research on Mr hyunh. Where he was born and when he arrived in the states." said Mr. Bailey.

"I never knew his apartment number and I didnt really speak to him." Helga explains while searching through the computer. "I'm glad you found him through the address.

"So lets see, Mr hyunh, born in vietnam, survived the war and the fall of Saigon. Left Vietnam for the states in nineteennitey six. Living at this address almost two yrs of living here."

"Wow I didnt know that much about him" said Helga surprised. "What year when Saigon fell?"

"Nineteen seventy two is the year when Saigon fell and when the war was over." Mr Bailey explains.

"I have an idea. That makes her two years old at that time she left the country. Is there a way to cross reference any kids and connect them through old files in that timeline and was sent here in this city?" Asked Helga.

"Yes I can do that, that might actually work." Mr Bailey said smiling.

Bailey searches through files and references of anything that he can find. Helga does the same as well on her computer.

"I don't think she will be using the name that her father gave her. With you, is that always the case?" Helga asked.

"It goes both ways, but I will be using your idea, any kid that came to the united states in that year and was sent to this city." MR bailey said as he was typing. "Ok cross referencing and fixing up the search... and... enter."

searching through the information Bailey had fixed up and he gave a gasp.

"What? What is it?" asked Helga.

"I found them, and I thought it was going to take forever. There is only ten people on the list that lives in the city from that timeline." said Bailey, smiling.

"You are kidding. Two hours of searching and my idea and we only got ten? Helga said surprised.

"Yep we better start calling them." said Bailey. "Good thing its only after ten pm. They will all be up."

Both Helga and Bailey called every number that was available to them. It wasn't until the eighth person when Helga called the right person by giving out credentials.

"REALLY? You are the one? That's great news! You're father has been searching for you for a very long time." Helga explains.

"Finally." said Bailey.

"Yes I know your father and where he lives. Just give me your address and I will take you to him in the morning. My name is Helga." She smiles with joy. "That wont be a problem, you only live twenty minutes from your dad, we can just walk there it wont take long. Alright see you in the morning."

Helga hangs up the phone and high fives Bailey after their hard work.

Looks like we finished our job. Guess everyone is gonna have a good christmas tomorrow." Mr Bailey said smiling.

"Not quite, here is your boots." said Helga handing him the box.

"No kid, you keep that, your parents gave that to you." said Mr Bailey, being content.

"I had a moral dilemma, I can sacrifice something that I can get for next year. Arnold is the one who deserves to have a christmas miracle, including Mr. Hyunh." Helga said smiling.

"I sacrificed my entire time for this. I feel you deserve this. I have other things that Arnold helped get me, I can make my daughter understand." said Bailey really not wanting the boots.

"Nope I want you to have them. I can nag to my mom about them next time. Its no big deal. Besides I think the greatest gift is what I will be doing tomorrow." said Helga. "When I'm done I will be seeing you again, I have a favor to ask."

"Alright, Helga you make a point. Come on its time to lock up I will escort you out. I will pay for your cab as well." said Bailey.

Both of them leave the office building heading home for christmas.

Christmas day- Nine am

Helga, walking through the snow searches for Mai's house. It didnt take her long to find the house and knocks on the door as someone enters.

"Hello, are you Mai?" asked Helga seeing a girl all dressed up.

"Yes I am." said Mai.

"Awesome, you ready to go?" Helga asked as she said yes.

The leave the house, taking the main road that leads straight to Arnolds apartment complex. They both talk to each other during the whole ordeal. She asks about her father and what he is like, Helga explains that she doesnt really know him that well and is only friends with someone that knows him and goes to school with. She thanked, Helga for doing this for her father as they get closer to Arnolds apartment.

"Alright we are here. I ask you of one condition." Helga said.

"Sure what is it?" asked Mai.

"Do not tell anybody who brought you here, Don't tell anyone that it was me who reunited you with your father and that I found you." explains Helga wanting it to be a secret. "This is a christmas secret special."

"You got it." said Mai.

Mai rings the door bell and the doors opened and she walks in explaining to, Arnolds grandpa, who she is. Helga stands on the side walk staring at the window for a few minutes smiling with joy.

"Merry christmas, Arnold." she smiles and then walks back home knowing she did a great deed.

Two days later

"I don't understand, why are we heading back to the government office?" asked Gerald.

"Were just going to talk to him and tell him thanks and wonder what changed his mind. Let him know that Mr. Hyunh is reunited with his daughter." Arnold explains.

"Alright I will go with you. I do want him to explain." said Gerald.

Mr Baileys office.

"The deed is done. Mai is with her father." said Helga shaking his hand.

"I am glad to hear it, and glad everyone got what they wanted for christmas. "said Mr Bailey. "Oh and about that favor?"

"Oh right. If you see Arnold, please don't tell him that it was me who helped you and that I changed your mind. He must never know that I was involved or know the real thing." said Helga.

"You got yourself a deal. That is a promise." Said Mr. Bailey as they both shake hands.

"Take care of yourself sir and merry christmas." said Helga leaving the office.

As Helga leaves the office heading to the other door, she hears multiple footsteps while looking at the window and shadows at the same time. She immediately realizes that its Arnold coming through the hallway door. She gasps trying to figure out what to do. She dives for the nearest desk hiding from plain sight. Thank goodness its closing hours. Arnold and Gerald walks right by, Helga, and enters Baileys office able to hear the conversation.

"Just want to say thank you for what you did for me and Mr. Hyunh."

"So the daughter found her dad and your place?" asked Mr. Bailey.

"Yep, she arrived at his place." said Gerald.

"Thats great to hear." Said Mr. Bailey.

"To me it doesn't make sense. You changed your mind at the last minute? I'm sure you had help right?" asked Arnold.

"I tried to tell him don't make sense of it and it was a christmas angel." said Gerald.

"But you wanted those snow boots. I am sorry that you didn't get them." said Arnold.

"I did get the snow boots." said Mr. Bailey as Arnold gaped at him not believing a word he said, Gerald is in shocked too. "Your friend is right, all you need to know is that it was a christmas angel. Now if you don't mind, I need to shut down and get ready to go home. You two have a happy new year."

Arnold thanked him one last time and leaves the office once again passing by Helga. Gerald closes the door behind him, Helga finally gets out from the office table heading to the door. She opens it up as she sees both of them leaving with their backs to her.

"I love you, Arnold and merry christmas." said Helga as the door slams automatically. The boys heard the door shut and, Helga makes a quick dash behind her for the next hallway as the boys turn around to see who or what closed the door as they thought they were alone.

"Did you hear anything besides the door?" asked Arnold convinced he heard a voice.

"No I didnt. That was weird." said Gerald thinking they were still alone. "Come on lets go, we need to meet up with the guys about the game."

Arnold continue to look behind him until he came to a corner for the exit, and before the wall blocked his vision, he did notice a shadow at the other end of the hall the next hallway yet he still kept walking.

Sometime later

Helga walks through town to go hang out with her best friend. She passes by a restaurant and through a big window with the tables that is closest, she sees Mai and her father eating and talking. Mai notices and recognizes her and gives her a wave as Helga waves back and continues walking. Arnold and group of guys walking the opposite direction, Mr. Hyunh sees Arnold and he sees him too. He realizes that he is with his daughter and gives him a wave and a thumbs up as Hyunh bows his head to him and continues talking to his daughter.

End of story

hope everyone enjoys this as its a side filler explaining everything the in between that the episodes don't show. Please enjoy.


End file.
